Misunderstood
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: This is my version of what should've happened when Micah told Kuruna he was part human.


Misunderstood

**Alright, I've played the third RF game, for the DS, and I soo wanted to marry Kuruna. Unfortunately, she wasn't at ten hearts (which I wanted her to be at, for guaranteed marriage) and I was a lazy player. Raven was at ten hearts, so I married her. But it's haunted me ever since. SO I made this to ease my conscience! If you're wondering why I didn't just replay, there are two reasons:**

**1. I soo didn't wanna go through the bosses again.**

**2. I got rid of it.**

**Also, sorry if I got the characters' names wrong, because like I said, I got rid of it.**

**I don't own RF.**

After Kuruna had basically shot down the festival idea, Micah, Shara, and her grandfather were in the flower shop, trying to figure out something to get Kuruna to come to the festival.

Finally, Shara thought of something.

"Micah, what exactly are your feelings towards Kuruna?" she asked, catching Micah completely off guard.

"Uh... What?" he asked, thinking he couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he heard.

"You know, do you like her as a friend? Acquaintance?... More than a friend?" Shara said, saying the last part teasingly. Micah's eyes widened.

"Wh-what! Why would I like her more than a friend! Haha, that's ridiculous. Why do you ask?" he said, rushing a bit. Shara giggled.

"Oh, it's just that after we found out that you were half monster, you talked nonstop about her. Anyway, I thought if you told her how you felt, then maybe she'd come" she said, smiling. Micah's eyes widened even more, if it was possible.

"Wh-what! N-no way, not gonna happen!" he said, backing into the wall.

"Micah, you were the one who said we should make up with the Univir! Now, are you going to do this or not?" the old man shouted. Micah gulped.

"F-fine... I'll do everything I can... EXCEPT tell her how I feel" he gave up. He marched out of the flower shop, and to his farm, and teleported to the Univir settlement.

He then walked to Kuruna's tent, and went in.

Kuruna didn't notice Micah's presence, but stared down at her table, crying. As he approached slowly, he heard her whispering through her sobs.

"H-how could he? H-he tricked me... He tricked me into thinking he was my FRIEND... I don't... I can't believe I ever fell in love with him!" she sobbed, still not noticing Micah's presence. Micah's eyes widened.

_'She... She loved me... And now...' _he thought, but couldn't continue his thoughts. He hurt to know that the love of his life, once loved him... But didn't anymore. With tears silently flowing down his cheeks, he backed out of the tent.

However, if he had stayed just a bit longer, he would have heard this.

"And yet... I can't help but feel... He makes me complete... I still love him... but why..." she whispered softly, and after moments of consideration, she realized something.

She loved him, and when you love someone, you can overlook their flaws, their species, anything. And she truly, deeply loved Micah.

After telling Shara and her grandfather about what he had heard, he went straight to bed. Micah just wasn't up to anything.

It was like that for the next few days, he rarely left the house, he refused to eat... All because he had heard what Kuruna said.

One day, Shara decided to go to the Univir settlement, and talk to Kuruna. She burst into the horned-lady's home.

"Why?" she said, confusing Kuruna.

"Why what?" the elder asked.

"Micah heard you ranting to yourself three days ago" Shara explained. Kuruna's eyes widened.

"He-he heard that?" she said, thinking this wasn't going to be very good.

"Yes, and you broke his heart!" Shara shouted, getting riled up again. Kuruna was, once again, confused.

"What do you mean? If anything, he would have broken my heart!" she said. It was now Shara's turn to be confused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she said. She told Kuruna what Micah had heard. Kuruna sighed, sitting on her bed.

"He didn't hear everything..." she whispered. She told Shara the rest of her rant, as well as her realization. Shara's eyes widened.

"You DO love him!" she exclaimed. She took Kuruna by the arm, and dragged her to the portal leading to the Sharance tree. She led her up the ladder, and into Micah's home.

"Micah, someone's here to see you!" Shara called. Looking around, she spotted a note on his dresser. She picked it up and read it.

"Dear town of Sharance,

My heartbreak over Kuruna has been too much for me to bare. I am leaving this town forever... And I will never come back.

Signed,  
Micah" she read from the note. Kuruna's eyes widened.

"Why..." she whispered, dropping to her knees. Shara walked over.

"He loved you, and he thought you didn't" she whispered. Kuruna sobbed.

"W-we have t-to try and catch him!"she said. Shara nodded. They immediately ran out the door, running through the town, asking various paople if they had seen Micah. They all answered the same. No.

Finally, they were at Daria's home. Thye entered, and asked her her if she had seen him.

"Well... yes, actually. He was walking past my house, and he was holding a sharp knife in his hands... Whatever he was going to do with it, I have no idea" Daria said, with quite a confused look. Shara and Kuruna's eyes widened.

They thanked the artist, and ran out the door. The split up, Kuruna in the direction of the meadow, and Shara in the opposite direction.

Kuruna saw Micah almost immediately, holding the knife at his heart, ready to break the skin. She ran to him, and slapped the sharp item out of his hands. Micah looked at her in shock.

"Don't you DARE!" she snapped. Micah's shocked look turned into a cold glare.

"And why not? It's not like you love me anymore... I heard what you said" he countered.

"You didn't hear all of it..." Kuruna said softly.

"What is THAT supposed to mea-" Micah began, but was interrupted as he felt a pair of lips on his. He slowly kissed back.

He suddenly was in heaven. He was kissing the girl of his DREAMS. How many guys get that in thier lives?

Kuruna slowly pulled away. Micah smiled softly.

"I guess I really didn't hear everything..." he said.

"I guess not" Kuruna teased.

**THE END! Dang, I thought I would never stop getting ideas for this!**


End file.
